A Heart Full Of Love
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Some one has been stealing from Captain Killian Hook, He finds out it's Pan. then he meets Kenzi who he thinks is part of Pan's Lost Ones. But who is she really? And who is Pan?


_**this is a Killian/Kenzi fanfic...the first of it's kind. Hopefully i'll add more soon. **_

_**Kenzi is slightly OOC, because she is more motherly and protective over the Lost Ones...that she doesn't become the Kenzi we love until the end of this chapter and she will be more in character in later chapters. I apologize for that. **_

_**Also to clear up a lot of confusion Kenzi= Pan. some times Pan is described as a man, it's because it's Peter Pan...but It's kenzi desguised as Pan. So when she's him, i'll be using the male description. sorry if that is confusing.**_

_**but I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Own Nothing**_

* * *

Captain Killian "Hook" Jones was agitated, for the last month his ship has been robbed, his treasures stolen from the middle of the night and his crew had no idea how it happened. The Jolly Roger had been search thoroughly several times and none of the stolen treasure could be found. So Killian knew that his crew couldn't have stolen his treasure from him themselves, there was no way to hide it, especially since they were at open sea.

They have been in Never Land for months now and they only go to shore when they needed supplies, as the locals didn't take to them well. He couldn't fault them, being pirates, he knew that even the savages that live on the other sign of the island would kill them on sight, so he tried to the more secluded, civilized side of the island. There was a small village, people who made their homes in this land flourished greatly as they lived off the land.

A week after the last incident where his very own cabin is burglarized, he and his crew docked at the small village to trade and buy goods. He could just pillage the small town but he didn't want to ruin his only true source of civilized company.

So as he walked down the market place, his first mate, Smee trailing behind him, he stopped at a stall. His fingers dancing over the trinkets, feeling their cool touch underneath his fingers before they stopped over a certain item, a necklace; Milah's necklace. "Where did you get this?" He asked the vendor, his eyes staring at the man.

"I just bought it yesterday, from another." The vendor stated.

"This object was taken from my ship." Hook's voice grew stern. "With several other treasures, now tell me good man, who did you buy this from?"

The man paled, and took a deep breath. "From Pan and the Lost Ones."

"From Pan and the Lost Ones?" Killian repeated. "And who may they be?" He glanced around to see other vendors watching them.

"They are a group of orphans; they are the ones we use to trade with the tribes on the other side of the island. Pan is their leader."

"And where can I find this Pan?" Killian asked.

The vendor let out a laugh. "No one can find Pan, Pan Finds you, if he needs ya."

Killian smirked. "Well, I'll just make sure he needs me then." He stepped away from the stall, the necklace laying there, he should just take it back, but he didn't have anyone to give it too. Someone else would want it. "Thank you Sir." He nodded his head and walked away.

"Do you think that this Pan is stealing from us?" His first mate asked.

"I am sure of it, and this time, we will be ready." Killian stated determined.

* * *

Pan flew slightly over the water, a small light of a fairy behind him as he flew up closer to the ship. He knew that risking another robbery would be risky. But Timmy, the youngest of the Lost Ones had grown sick and Pan needed money for food for the others and a doctor for Timmy. So he needed more stuff to sell. Pan nodded back to Tinkerbelle and landed softly and glanced around. "Okay Tink, work your magic." Pan whispered as the fairy flew over the ship, laying a spell that would put the crew to sleep, a deep slumber that would end in a few hours. "Thank you." Pan whispered as he walked through the cabins, a bag in his hand to hold whatever treasures he deemed worthy of stealing.

After twenty minutes, his bag had a little weight to it as he entered the Captain's quarters, Tinkerbelle flying over Pan's shoulder in case he needed help. The cabin was lit lightly by a candle in the corner over a stack of maps that depicted the island. Pan glanced over them and frowned, the Captain was mapping the island and soon he would figure out the Lost Ones hide away. He quietly rolled up the maps and stuck them in the bag, knowing that the determined Captain would just start over again.

He knelt in front a few trunks, opening them quietly, stealing glances at the sleeping Captain in the bed across the room. Pan quickly bagged a few items before closing the trunks, moving to another one closer to the bed. He opened one, to find women's clothing, frowning, Pan snuck a glance at the Captain before closing the trunk. He opened the on next to it to find men's clothing. He pulled out a few shirts and tucked them away into the bag. Closing the trunk, he stood up, walking to the bed and stared down at the sleeping Captain.

Pan lifted his hand and let his fingers grace the stubble on the Captain's cheek before leaning down and placing his lip lightly on the older man's. Blushing, Pan pulled away, shaking his head, he took a step back, ready to leave. A cold metal, a quick realization hit, the Captain's hook wrapped around Pan's wrist. Pan's heart stopped as he stared down at the man. "Sorry mate, you're not really my type." Captain Killian stated, staring up.

"Tink." Pan whispered, watching as the fairy doused the Captain with bright light, disoriented the man as Pan took off running with the bag, jumping off the railing, Tink behind him in time to circle him with fairy dust to fly.

Killian groaned and ran out of his quarters to watch the two figures make off in the night with the bag. He cursed as his head ache with pain. "Next time you won't be so lucky Pan." He promised, watching as Pan landed on the Island, far away from Killian. "Next time your mine."

* * *

Pan landed on the island, falling to her knees as the Lost Ones ran over to help her. "How did it go?" Jack asked, he was one of Pan's oldest friends, as he lifted the bag out of Pan's hold. He walked with her back to the hide out. The giant skull shaped cave hid their home and treasure trove.

"The Captain was awake." Pan whispered as she sat down on a rock inside the cave. She took off her hat and sighed.

"That can't be good." Jack stated.

Pan shook her head and stood up. "I have to bath and get ready."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You don't have to work ya know? We older boys can handle working."

Pan glared at Jack. "Maybe I would like to do something for myself." She stated, walking back out of the cave to the bathing area. One of the girl Lost Ones followed her to the waterfall, they traveled in pairs in the forest and to the market place to be safe. Pan grabbed her things from the girls' camp and made her way to get cleaned.

Once there, she took off the brown wig that she used for when she acted as a boy and placed it in her pile. Her clothes and the bandages the wrapped around her breast along with it, she stripped out of her loin cloth and cleaned that first, so it would dry while she bathed. Once down, she hurried through the cold water, scrubbing the mud she used to dirty herself up as a boy, her black hair heavy with water as she rinsed it out.

When she was finished, Cathy, the other girl handed her a drying cloth and helped Pan to dry off before helping her into her dress. Tying the corset in the back tight so she could barely breath was annoying, but when you work as a bar wench, you needed to help the assets you have. She slipped her dried loincloth on and let Cathy pin up her hair in a pretty style. "I wish I could work." Cathy whispered.

"The older boys and I do enough for us to survive." Pan stated. "You and the other girls should look after the little ones. I'm trying to save up a small dowry for each of you, so one day when you find love, you can get married."

"But haven't you been doing this forever?" Cathy asked, gathering the old clothes and they walked back to the cave. "Jack has known you the longest, but he says that you never age. He's grown older but you never have, the others think you can't age."

Pan laughed, "I'm Pan, I'll always be like this Cathy. Who wants to grow up anyway?"

Cathy gasped. "But don't you want to fall in love and get married yourself?"

"I have all the family I could ever need here." Pan smiled and took her clothes to her room in the girls' camp. She came back out and smiled. "Well I'm off to work." Jack and two other boys stood up to walk with her into town. "I'll be back in the morning. Be safe everyone."

* * *

Killian was furious when he as we waited for his crew to come too, he stared over the horizon where he saw Pan land and frowned. That part of the island, no one has ever been to, word is that it was haunted and the no one survived the woods around it. His maps were gone, stolen with a few other items and some of his shirts.

He brushed his fingers over his lips, remembering the feeling of soft, plush lips against his. "Particular fellow." He whispered as the sun poured out onto the waters. "You make me a curious man Pan."

He waited for several hours in his quarters after watching the sunrise, redrawing maps from memory, taking notes of what was stolen from his holdings as the first of his crew arose for the day. He waited until every last one was awake and aware of what happened. "Gentlemen, we will be going ashore tonight." He men cheered, happy for the reprieve. "But remember while you have your freedom for the night, that we are men on a mission, find out all you can about these Lost Ones and their leader Mr. Pan. The man who gives me good information to go on with be greatly rewarded." Whispered filled his men as they grinned. "About your business men, we shall find this man tonight!" The crew cheered as Killian smiled.

* * *

She laughed as she danced around customers and other bar wenches as she went for new drinks for her table. She handed the bartender the money and he pour three large tankards of mead and set them on her tray. She gave him a smile and turned around and waded her way through the crowds again, she danced around a few men and some of the women of the night at she walked back to her table. She felt someone knock into her side, tilting the tray back at her. She held her breath as just feet from her table, the tankards spilt on her. "What the bloody hell?" Asked one the men at her table. "That's our beer!"

She picked up the tankards on the floor and apologized. "I'm no payin' fir more beer." Sneered the other man.

"I'm sure tis lass have another way of payin' us back!" Grinned the third.

"I dear say Sirs, that she said she was sorry." Another man stepped forward, his hook glistening in the lantern light. He tapped his hook on the table. "I'm sure you can find it in yourself to forgive her.'

The men stared up in fear at the Captain; stories of him had reached their ears for months. "Yes Sir, we can." Stated one of the men.

Killian smirked as he glanced behind him to see that the girl had already disappeared. He gave one last look at the men before turning to leave. "Around on me boys." He handed a few coins to another wench and pointed to their table and walked off. His eyes graced over the crowds to see her standing at the end of the bar, talking to the bar keep. He followed her over there and stood a few feet behind her.

"Customers are not going to be happy Kenzi." The barkeep stated.

"I know, I know." Kenzi replied, whispering a few words, and Killian raised an eyebrow as her dressed dried instantly.

"And none of that magic in front of customers either." The barkeep warned her before leaving her to take another customer.

Killian stood beside her in just a few seconds, smirking down at her. "So you my dear, know magic."

Kenzi glanced up at him, blushing before looking again. "Just enough Sir, to help out here, spells to keep out disease, rodents, and insects, and to clean up spills, nothing special."

"Surely that comes so much in demand in this town." He stated, watching as she fidget, he could tell she put up an appearance, she wasn't used to so much attention.

"Not really Sir, I keep to myself." She replied.

"No beau, no lover, nor husband?" He asked curious, she was a pretty girl; he found it strange that she wasn't spoken for.

She frowned and looked up at him. "What is it that you want Sir?"

"Well, it is a custom to thank a person when they save you from something horrible, such as a nasty ordeal that table could have been." He gestured to the three men who were laughing now.

"You want my thanks?" She asked. "I sincerely thank you dear, kind Sir for your valiant rescue." She smiled thinly.

He laughed and shook his head. "I was thinking along the lines of a kiss."

She arched an eyebrow and sighed. "Very well." She stepped forward, leaning up to his face, merely an inch from his lips when she turned her head. "Collette! Rosie!" She stepped back as two buxom blonds stepped over to them. "This is the infamous Captain Hook." She gave him a wink. "Do you me a favor and give him one hell of a shore leave." She stepped around the other women and gave him a small wave, his eyes following her as she hurried out of the tavern.

"Don't worry about Kenzi, poor lass, not even sure she's ever been with a man." One of the women stated, kissing his cheek.

"She's pure as she was as a babe." The other stated. "Now, we on the other handed can be very naughty."

"Naughty you say?" Hook asked, his eyes still searching for Kenzi before they turned to the women in front of him. "I'd like to see that."

* * *

Kenzi raced down the streets, ducking into allies and hiding behind stores and running further away from the tavern as she hoped that the Captain didn't follow her. But as she slowed to a stop, staring up at the docks, not realizing this far across the village, she wished he did.

She walked down the night market, smiling at the vendors as she bought herself dinner as she walked to the small beach at the end of the village where Jack and the other two boys will be night fishing, their boats pulling into the harbor at the end of their shifts.

She always waited for them there, dinner cold but waiting for them, they would eat then head home into the forest. She saw a familiar twinkle of light and smiled up at Tinkerbelle. "Hi Tink." She handed Tinkerbelle a piece of her sweet as she eat her own.

Kenzi busied herself talking to Tinkerbelle, not paying attention around her, not the howls of the dogs in the villages or babies crying, not to the eyes watching her from the trees, belonging to the first mate. The small man watched as the young woman talk to the fairy, the one Killian had described to him and smiled. He had information for his Captain.

* * *

It was a week after Killian was told the news about the woman and the fairy, the woman his first mate describe to be the very same Kenzi from the bar. Now he had to thank her the most interesting night he had in a while with the two women she had pushed on him before fleeing. But he still had the business to conduct with her about Pan.

He found her in the market place buying food from a vendor, more than for her, he noticed, his eyes dancing around the market place. He noticed two young men, a few years younger than Kenzi, buying food, but their eyes searched the market place as they moved around her, flanking her. "Clever girl." He whispered, she was using the two young men to watch over her as she shopped to keep herself from getting into trouble. He briefly wondered which of the two could possibly Pan, but another glance at the two of them, he knew neither could be him.

He walked through the market place, purchasing an apple from a vendor next to her, giving her a small smile which she returned before turning away. He stepped next to Kenzi, moving along side of her. "That was clever of you lass, asking for your friends the other night, to cover for you."

"I figured you would appreciate a more experienced touch." She stated as she purchased stale bread from another vendor.

"It is clever even more so to use two young friends to protect you during market detail, but it makes me curious as to why?" He asked her as they walked further along. He watched as she stopped, and stared at him, her fingers in a nervous twitched twirled her black hair. He glanced around to see the two men stepping closer, and he became away that she was signaling them. "You can call them off; I'm not going to hurt you." Her finger stopped, and he watched as the men stopped and turned slightly as if they were only shopping.

"How can I trust you?" Kenzi asked him.

"I will never hurt you lass. I promise." He stared into her eyes, wanting her to believe him.

"What do you want from me?" She asked quietly as she continued walking.

"Some of my valuables have been stolen from my ship and I have word that it was a man name Pan." Killian started, watching as she stiffened. "I know that the fairy that aided him also came to you the night we met."

She stopped and stared up at him in disbelief before letting out a small laugh. "Captain, I assure you that you are mistaken."

He frowned down at her. "I'm afraid not."

"That fairy you saw is the protected of this island. To everyone here, she watches over them." Kenzi explained. "It has no connection to me if she protects me in the nights while I wait for my brothers to come off of work or if she aides Pan in his antics."

Killian stared down at her. "Should I trust you?" He asked her.

"Asked any one of the people in this market place and they will tell you the same." She openly called to the young men. "Now my brothers and I will be heading home. I wish you a good day Captain." She gave him a wicked smile before heading off with her brothers.

Killian watched as she left, the three of them laughing, most likely at him. He frowned; there was something that Kenzi wasn't telling him, something he needed to know.

* * *

Over the next few nights, he stayed up, taking his turn at watches as he looked out onto the night sky, searching for any sign of Pan. Pan hasn't been to his ship in over a week and even though Killian hasn't gotten any new treasure in a while, he was still on edge.

His eyes flicked up onto the mast where he saw someone sitting on top of it. "Pan." He whispered, watching the younger man as Pan watched him from up far. Killian watched as Pan lifted himself off the beam and glided gracefully to the ground, landing on the deck without a sound, he stood, staring at Killian. Killian walked down the steps to the deck and stood in front of the young man. "You have stolen from me for the last time Pan."

Pan smirked in the moonlight. "That's what you think."

The voice, familiar but hard to place in the heat of the moment, he stored it away for later to think about as Killian tossed the man a sword, taking his out. "Fight me." He ordered.

Pan picked up the sword and tested it in his hand. "It's going to be an uneven fight." He stated as he readied himself.

"I am a fair man. Maybe I'll let you live." Killian stated as he lunged, their swords clashing.

The sword battle lasted fifteen minutes, the two of them fighting their way across the boat, Killian at an advantage. He was more experienced, more refined as Pan just blocked and dodged with what he could, just trying to stay alive. Killian swung his sword, cutting Pan at the side of his chest, a small curse spilled out of Pan's lips as he saw the blood on Killian's sword. He kicked off the ground and flew in the air, trying to even the playing field. Missing Killian's swings as the Captain plunged forward. Pan felt the sword hit his cap, knocking it off.

Pan landed on the railing, sword out and ready. Killian swung, missing Pan with his sword, but he pushed him off the railing. Pan's sword falling into the water as he hung onto the side of the railing, Killian's hook dug into the boat, holding one of Pan's wrist there. "I will not let you die easily Pan." Killian growled, glaring down at the young man. He could tell he was slipping, falling closer to the chilly waters of the night. Killian dropped his sword onto the deck and reached over the railing to grabbed ahold of Pan's head. His fingers grasped the man's air and he pulled, expecting a scream or shout of pain, but what he got was a handful of hair.

The bright light of the fairy shone in his face, blinding him enough to loosen his hook's hold on Pan, letting him escape. The man and the fairy flew off into the night, when Killian's eyes cleared he stared down at the fist of hair. "A wig?" He whispered, as he looked up. "Just who are you Pan?"

* * *

Kenzi sat next to the fire as Cathy patched her up, biting her lip from the pain as she fought back tears. She wore breeches, the band around her breast and one of the shirts she had stolen from Killian, she would turn her head and she could still smell his scent in the clothing as it draped over her. "All done." Cathy stated, putting away her medicine

"You'll make a doctor yet." Kenzi smiled in thanks as she moved to start on dinner.

It took her a few hours for her to finish cooking the chickens over the fire they had going when Jack ran into camp. "Captain Hook has put up a bounty for Pan." He stated, face white with terror. "Kenzi, what have you done?" He handed her the bounty paper as she read it over.

She sighed, she never knew Killian would go this far. She laid the paper in the fire and watched it burn. "Call for Tinkerbelle, I'm sending you on through the second star on the left."

"You can't!" Jack shouted. "He'll come after you!"

Kenzi sighed and stood up, her eyes traveling over her Lost Ones with a sad smile. "You will all go and you will grow up and love and tell stories of Pan and Captain Hook to everyone you know and we'll become legends, Pan and the Lost Ones." She looked down, tears flowing. "I've lived for years, more the all of you will combine and then some. I have fought pirates and negotiated with the tribes here on the Island, so if this Hook wants to put a bounty on my head, he can, but no one can get the best of Pan."

They cheered all around her as she smiled at them. She squeezed Jack's hand. "Take care of them, you're their leader now." She whispered to him.

He nodded and hugged her. "Stay safe." He whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Eat." Kenzi ordered as the chicken finished cooking. "You'll leave tonight."

* * *

Killian waited every night at the bar tavern for Kenzi, he waited every night for Pan on his ship, the mop of hair sitting on his desk, he stared at it every night as he fell asleep in his bed.

On the sixth day of waiting he watched as Kenzi walked through the tavern, her eyes dancing as she searched for him. She made her way over to him and smiled. "Would you like to take a walk?"

He arched an eyebrow, curious. "You're not going to lead me into the woods to rot are you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Talk with me and I will give you the map to find Pan."

He stood up straight. "What are you playing at lass?"

She sighed and stepped back. "This is a limited time offer. I have things to do that I could be doing other than this."

"A walk then." He pulled her arm and looped it through his as they walked out of the tavern; a few whistles and winks were sent their way as they left. "Made quite impressions haven't you lass?" He asked her. "Word is, is that you never lay with a man."

She pursed her lips. "I did love a man once." She looked down. "He died in a war, we were to be married and live in my parent's house when they passed on. We wanted children and animals on our land." She voice turned into a whisper. "He died and I lived on, I came here."

Killian looked down. "I watched a man, a crocodile, rip my love's heart out." He whispered. "She died in my arms as he crushed her heart."

"I am sorry." She whispered as she led them through the village, smiling at the families out. "I would never wish the pain that accompanies losing a loved one onto anyone."

"Nor would I." He agreed.

"There is a legend here, a secret watering ground where when one drinks from it, they would never age." Kenzi stated.

"A fountain of youth?" Killian asked.

She nodded. "I have been drinking from that fountain since I arrived here, it is the secret to why everyone in Never Land never age."

"It is in the water?" He asked her, as his eyes traveled to the drinking fountain near the end of the street.

"Yes, but if you find the source, the purest of the fountain, just one drink will last you forever." She stated quietly.

"And you have drunk from this fountain?" He asked her.

"Pan and I have." She whispered.

He stopped her and turned to face her. "Pan has drunk from the fountain as well? He will live forever?"

"He will live; never aging, never getting sick, no natural illness can touch him. But if he is killed, he can die." She stated, looking away.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked her.

"You have a bounty on his head." She stated.

"Are you in need of money?" He asked her. "I have grown quite fond of you Kenzi; I could give you money with or without the bounty."

She pulled out a folded map from her purse and showed it to him. "This will lead you to the fountain, but only you can go. Pan will be there, he guards it, and it's where he keeps his treasure."

"And you know this for sure?" He asked her, reaching for the map but she pulled away.

"As sure I a breath, I do not lie to you Captain, but first you must pay me." She stated.

"I will pay you half now." He handed her the coins. "When this is confirmed, then I will pay the rest in full." She nodded, handing him the map. He unfolded it and stared at it in amazement before looking back up at her. "Why do you need the money?"

"I'm leaving Never Land, never to return." She whispered.

"Why? If this is your home?" He asked her.

"Home is where your heart is, and I'm hoping to find mine." She smiled up at him.

"Well if you are to leave." He smirked leaned down placing his lips to hers'. She gasped, and he deepened the kiss, holding her tightly against him, her hands gripping his hair, her nails scraping his scalp. They pulled away to breath and she pulled away from him.

"Only you can be there." She stated as she turned and left, running down the alley way and out of his view.

He smiled, his hand coming up to his mouth as he remembered her lips, his brain stopped as he remembered another pair of lips. "Kenzi, what are you hiding?" He asked himself.

* * *

Killian walked slowly through the woods, following the map to the fountain, and true to his word, he came alone. He could always bring his crew here later after he took care of Pan. He walked into the opening and saw the figure of Pan up on the cliff of rocks, the bright light of the fairy dancing around him. "Pan!" He shouted, catching the young man's attention as he stepped forward.

Pan slid down the rocks and stepped into the light, so Killian could see him clearly. It wasn't Pan, it was Kenzi. "What are you doing here Kenzi? Where the hell is Pan?"

"I am Pan." She stated. I fought with you on the deck; I've stolen from you over and over again." She stated each fact as she stepped closer to him. "I kissed you. As both Pan and Kenzi."

Killian glared down at the small woman. "Why?"

"I had to take care of my Lost Ones." She stated. "I forbid them from drinking the water here, they didn't know about the fountain. We got our water from ships traveling across the seas. Like most villagers who want to age, they drink other's water. One of the younger boys was sick and we needed money. But then I couldn't stop."

"A Pirate's treasure is a good find." Killian spat.

Kenzi shook her head. "I couldn't stop seeing you." She glanced back at the water fall behind her. "This fountain, when you drink from it, will take something from you." She looked back at Killian. "You don't know what it will take in exchange, your sight, your hand, or your heart." She sighed and placed her hand over her chest. "The fountain took my heart and sent it somewhere I'm hoping to find it out there somewhere."

"You expect me to believe that?" He asked her. "After you lied to me?"

"What have I lied about?"

"You said you had no connection to Pan." He stated.

"I said Tinkerbelle, the fairy who protects this Island, this fountain, she doesn't mean Pan and I am connected but she watches over me as Kenzi and me as Pan."

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked her.

"I have lived for almost a thousand years and I will more likely live another thousand. But I don't believe that I will ever meet a man like you." She whispered. "And I'm sorry if you feel like I lied to you." She stepped closer and held out her hand. "This is my favorite locket." She slid the chain over his hook.

"I should kill you for stealing from me." He growled. "You lied and stole."

She stared up at him. "Not far from here, on the very map I gave you is a cave, it is shape like a skull, it is filled with treasures from a thousand years passed, hopefully that should suffice for the pain I caused you."

"My heart was broke, crushed from the death of my last love and you began to heal it and now you're destroying it all over again." He stared at her.

She looked down, tears flowing freely. "I wish Captain that I could give you my heart. But I don't have one to give." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "If I ever find it, it is yours' to have." She stepped away and nodded to Tinkerbelle. "I have to go." She stepped into the woods, disappearing before Killian could say another word.

* * *

"Wake up Kenzi!" A shout shook her awake.

"Ugh…Bobo! But I'm so tired!" Kenzi shouted back. "You and Dr. Hotpants kept me up all night long!"

Bo smirked as she flopped down on the bed. "We were that loud."

Kenzi rolled her eyes under her closed eyelids. "You tried that new thing you wanted to try last night, trust me; I heard the praises from the good doctor."

Bo blushed as she smiled. "Well you could always get a boyfriend. Show him your wicked ways and keep his roommates up."

"Or his parents." Kenzi groaned. "Look Bobo, I love you but the Kenzi does not need love advice. Kenzi needs vodka and lots of it!"

"Then let's go." Bo bounced the bed. "Get dress and we will find the perfect vodka and you two could get married."

"If only, if only." Kenzi stated sitting up. "Alright, go let me get dress." She crawled out of bed and to her small dresser as Bo left the room. She grabbed a white shirt and pulled it out and stopped. It was Killian's shirt. She held it to her nose and took a whiff, she could barely smell him, it has been so long. She sighed and tucked the shirt away again pulled out her skinny jeans, and a couple shirts to layer. She dressed, pulled her hair up in a ponytail, zipped up her boats and did her makeup. Thirty minutes later, she was ready. "Alright Bitches, let's get the party started!" She shouted as she headed to the kitchen to see Bo standing there. "Ready?"

"Always."

…


End file.
